


enchanted (to meet you)

by Lghtwdsheart (softddario)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Call Center!Alec, Florist!Magnus, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Malec, alec doesn't smile, alec's cursed, alternative universe, but boy does he want to, kinda fairytale, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softddario/pseuds/Lghtwdsheart
Summary: All his Life Alec Lightwood has been told he's cursed.The Lightwood family legend says, the child born under the full moon of september is bound to make everyone fall in love with him by smiling at them (family excluded).Alec unfortunately is that person so his mother taught him to never smile at anyone.Not even a little bit.But what if he meets the charming Magnus Bane and suddenly wants nothing more than to smile at him?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I never really know what to say in those things so I'm just gonna wish y'all fun reading and you can find me on twitter as @lightwcods so if you wanna leave feedback there, that's welcome as well!  
> You can livetweet using #enchantedfic if you're into that :)
> 
> Also the fic title is inspired by enchanted by taylor swift (really cheesy ik)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I never really know what to say in these so I'll just wish y'all fun and hope you enjoy this first chapter!  
> Feel free to leave feedback on twitter @lightwcods and if you're into live tweeting, you can do that using #enchantedfic
> 
> <3

"Don't smile at anyone except for blood relatives", that's what Alec's been told his entire life. It's been told in the Lightwood family for ages that the child born under the full moon in september will be bound to make everyone fall in love with them just by smiling at them. So Alec's been doing everything to avoid that even though it meant little to no friends in kindergarden, high school or college. Luckily he's found himself Maia Roberts who, as she says, suffers an extreme version of "resting bitch face" and felt connected to his equally emotionless face and decided they're best friends. And so they have been since high school.

Maia's the only one outside Alec's family who knows about the curse and if Alec was honest with himself, he thought she'd call him crazy and dump him. But she didn't. She fights everyone who dares to look at Alec funnily and she was also a major help in finding a job for him that didn't require direct contact with other humans and...smiling at them.

He's working at a call center for a big company that sells electronic devices of all sorts. Whenever customers are having problems with their fridge, something's broken or not even arriving, they call that hotline and either end up at the end of Alec's headset or one of his colleagues'.

The thing with this curse is, Alec doesn't really believe in it but he's also too scared to randomly smile at someone and them actually falling in love with him.

It's not like Alec doesn't want to love and be loved but he wants to be loved naturally, for who HE is and not because a stupid curse said so.

His mom gave him all the journals regarding the letters once he was old enough to understand them and apparently the spell is breakable when he finds his true love.7

The person who doesn't need a smile to fall for him. The person who sees beyond it.

When his alarm goes off at 8:30am on monday morning, Alec heaves himself out of bed and shuts it off with a sigh.

Customer service opens at 9:00am, but his way there is only one subway station away so he's not really in a hurry.

_As if anyone will ever pay enough attention to me to see me. Actually SEE me...With my luck it's a girl_ , Alec thinks and prepares himself a coffee, which he downs in one go.

He throws on his usual combination of grey shirt, black jeans and leather jacket, gets his keys and makes his way out of the door.

Alec's reflexes are only fast enough to catch the person he bumps into when turning to the corridor. The boxes said person was carrying landed on the floor with a loud bang.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I must've carried one box too much considering I didn't see _you_ ", the stranger said.

"Hey, no. I'm the one to apologize. There was nothing blocking my view and I still ran into you", Alec replied and studied the mans face.

His skin was of a caramel shade and looked silky. Brown hair was styled up in a spiky way and Alec caught view of a few coral coloured strands. Matching eye shadow framed the brown eyes and made them shine.

_He was gorgeous._

Alec got lost staring at the man for a second before his breath hit Alec's face and he was made aware just how close their faces were and how tightly Alec's arms were wound around the strangers waist from saving him from the fall Alec had caused.

He felt himself blush when the stranger smiled at him and let go of him quickly.

After making sure all the boxes were undamaged Alec murmured "Right uhm...see you around, I guess. Bye", quietly and practically ran out of the building all the way to the sub.

_What the fuck was THAT?, was his last thought before work occupied him for the following hours._

"No, Mrs. Devon, I can't do anything about the barbeque sauce that leaked at the back of the fridge drawer. I can recommend you some excellent cleaning devices that will make the sauce less sticky and the plastic less stained but I sadly can't give you a free replacement of the drawer because of that."

Alec forced himself to sound as patient and friendly as possible when talking to customers but...some made it really hard to not just shout "No, ma'am, I can't come to your house and _fix the internet._ Maybe try pressing the 'on' button?"

Gladly Mrs. Devon had been his last customer before he logged himself out of the system, pulled the headset off, said goodbye to his coworkers and walked out of the building. He looked up into the sky and dark grey clouds announced an upcoming storm.

Alec's one of those people who love storms. The heavier the rain, the better. He spontaneously decided to walk the few blocks to his apartment even though he didn't carry an umbrella with him and the chances that he'd arrive completely soaked we're quite high.

Although the clouds were dark, the city wasn't. The lights of little restaurants and cafes lit up the streets and when he saw a couple sitting inside one of them, he couldn't help but feel a sting in his chest.

He'd never have this. Not really.

Sighing Alec continued his way and wrapped his arms around himself when the wind suddenly got stronger and the air colder.

_Okay, maybe walking right into a storm wasn't a good idea after all, rain smell or not._

Alec sped up his steps as the at first weak rain came crashing down in all its power and he was soaked in the matter of seconds.

When he was about to walk up the steps leading to his floor, he heard a soft noise coming from the corner of the lobby. A cat crouched together in a little ball and atleast as wet as Alec, sat there and looked at him with her yellow eyes.

Alec grabbed the tiny thing and had a look at its batch, attached to a golden collar. "Chairman meow", Alec read quietly as if he was expecting the cat to answer. "Where did you come from, little guy?"

He'd never seen the cat around before so he assumed it belonged to the beauti- to the new guy living on his floor he ran into this morning.

With a sigh, Alec halfway rolled Chairman Meow into his sweater so the cat wouldn't freeze as much anymore, and made his way up the steps.

He came to a sudden halt before the strangers door. _Can I just knock like that? What if it's not even his cat?_

Shaking his head at his unnecessary stalling he leaped forward and pressed on the bell next to the wooden door. The name tag above the door bell was empty so Alec still didn't know how to approach the man who seconds later opened the door gracefully.

"Hi?", he said with furrowed brows.

"Hi, uhm...I think I found your cat?", Alec unwrapped the fur ball out of his sweater and suddenly the man leaped forward, grabbed the animal and yelled "Chairman, my baby! Where have you been? I thought you got lost. Bad boy, very bad boy."

Alec just stood there in silent awe about the emotional range the man in front of him went through in literal seconds.

The man must've momentarily forgotten about Alec's presence because at once he pulled Alec into a crushing hug and murmured into his ear "Thank you, thank you so much. Chairman he- I only moved here today as you already noticed and he must've slipped through the door when I wasn't paying attention and- oh god I thought he got lost somewhere."

Alec didn't really know what to do so he petted the mans back in a, he hoped, soothing way and said just as quietly "Hey...it's okay. He's okay. It's not your fault..."

Suddenly the man pulled back. Not entirely but far enough that Alec could see golden sparkles in the mans eyes. "Magnus. I'm Magnus. Bane. God, I'm a mess, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm sorry."

_Magnus_

A shiver ran down Alec's spine and he blamed it completely on the fact that he was still wet and not because of the intense way Magnus seemed to be staring right into his soul. That's totally not it.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood. But you can say Alec, everyone does", he quickly said after noticing the silence of Magnus' silent answer.

Magnus smiled at his last words. "Well, Alexander, it's nice to meet you and I just...I really want to make it up to you that you brought me back my Chairman."

Alec felt himself blush slightly and suddenly remembered that he and Magnus were still wrapped into each others arms and his cheeks turned even more red.

Magnus must've noticed too because they dove apart at the same time and Alec stuttered "You really don't have to do anything, Magnus. There's nothing to make up for, I-", suddenly Magnus finger was against his lips, shushing him.

"Well I do want to make it up to you, pretty boy. Let me atleast invite you over for coffee some time, okay?", Magnus said calmly . Way too calmly in Alec's opinion.

He was fighting an internal war with himself, knowing he should say no.

Before he could say anything, Magnus already turned around, Head turning back at Alec over his shoulder "I'll get back at you asap, Alexander" and closed his door, not without winking at Alec though.

_He winked at me_ , Alec thought in awe and was finally able to smile the one he held in the whole time now, except-

He hadn't been holding it in, Alec realized in utter shock as the corners of his mouth had already been pulled up before he let them.

He had smiled at Magnus the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!  
> I know chapter 1 wasn't really long so I'll apologize for that now and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Things start to roll...maybe. What do I know.  
> As usual, yell at me on twitter @lightwcods and feel free to live tweet using #enchantedfic

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Alec paced around his living room restlessly, trying desperately not to freak out.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

He grabbed his phone and speed dialed the only person he felt could help him in this situation.

"Alec? What's up ?"

"Maia, I-...I smiled at someone", Alec said, desperately toning down the fact that he was a wreck.

"WHAT? How, why, when, who, wHAT?", she half screamed into the phone in a way that made Alec squeeze his eyes together in irritation and hold the phone away from his ear till she was done with her outburst.

"It's my new neighbour, Magnus. I didn't mean to, I swear!" Alec started his explanation and continued telling Maia about how he managed to star the day by running Magnus over and ending it by finding Chairman Meow (Maia snorted at the name choice) and Magnus and him basically standing in the hallway, hugging each other and Alec just...smiling unknowingly and unintentionally. Oh and of course the part of Magnus inviting Alec to go out for coffee some time and him winking at Alec.

"I just don't understand...I've always been so good at keeping it under control and not letting anything or anyone get to me. Good and bad. And now..."

Alec sighed, devastated.

"Hey, now. I thought the curse is breakable? _Whoever sees beyond the smile is your true love and will break the curse_ or something like that, right? Mayyybeee Magnus is the ONE?"

Alec stood up from the sofa he had been sitting on and went to his small kitchen to pour himself a coffee. The stronger the better.

"Yeah, but even if he is, how am I supposed to see the difference now? He could act a certain way because he WANTS to or he does it because a stupid spell made him do it."

Alec groaned in annoyance and heard Maia sigh as well. It wasn't caused by exhaustion though. He knew her well enough to be able to tell the difference. She was deeply in thoughts.

"Let's say he is indeed cursed, hypothetically speaking, how would he behave? He'd probably do everything to...act on it? Try and spend time with you, wanting to see you...probably being more persistent than considered normal", she said all matter of factly.

Alec didn't really know what she was trying to say. All he knew was that that sounded like a nightmare for him and Magnus.

"Soo...?", he began, making Maia continue her explanation.

"Soo, all you have to do is avoid him and see if and how much he's bothered by that! If he's cursed. he'll probably be a lot more devastated than if he's not. No offense but you're not that irresistable."

"Thanks but...what if he's acting all normal and it's still the curse? His subtle interest in me? Maybe asking me out on a date and not just coffee,.."

There was silence on Maia's side of the speaker and he couldn't blame her, this was a shitty situation and it was unfair of him to ask her for a solution. Alec told her that and hung up after wishing her a good night.

After a more or less relaxing night Alec woke up to the sound of his alarm. Loud and high it blared through the little apartment. Alec swung his legs out of the bed and revised what Maia had told him.

_No seeing Magnus. No talking to Magnus._

_Just straight up avoiding Magnus and hope he doesn't mind. Or even_ notices.

Alec grabbed his phone from his nightstand and scrolled through it. His calendar reminded him that his sister Isabelle's birthday was coming up and he indeed still had no idea of what to get her.

Her fashion sense was different than his. More eccentric, bold and in a way elegant but also so feminist in a way only Izzy can pull off whereas his style is obviously more masculine but not in a lazy way. Sure, he wears sweats but he appreciates a good fabric with maroon or deep green colours and maybe, just maybe, a pattern going on.

In conclusion, getting her clothes wasn't gonna happen. Once she let it spill that jewelry gifts bore her since she's a jewelry designer and is surrounded by nothing else most of the days.

It wasn't him who's gotten her the necklace. It had been his younger brother Jace who felt really bad after her little revelation. His face had turned red and Alec never heard him apologize as many times as he did that day. Jace had offered her to return it and get her something else but she had just patted his cheek and told him not to worry about it.

A noise from outside his door made Alec snap out of his thoughts. It sounded like something fell to the ground. Something heavy. He made his way to the door to check if he can be of any assistance, completely forgetting Maia's words and with that his caution.

So he ripped his door open and of course...Magnus stood there, looking unfairly gorgeous for this time in the morning.

He wore something that looked suspiciously much like golden silk pants and a royal blue robe over it that was only held together by a small belt, knotted together loosely around Magnus hips.

Alec didn't stare at him an embarrassing amount of time. Of course not.

"Uuh...are you okay?", he asked once he was snapped back to earth, away from the skin visible through the robe.

"The chairman's cat stand was finally delivered and what can I say...it's heavier and more voluminous than I remembered. Especially when the staircase is THAT small and the elevator broken. Do you know when it'll be fixed?", Magnus ended with a sigh.

_Doesn't seem in love with me...but what do I know. Maybe lovesick people talk about broken elevators?_

"What?", Magnus raised his eyebrows in confusion and Alec realized he must've said this out loud.

"Uh, nothing. Just said that the elevator's been broken the entire time since i moved here so...better get used to those stairs." Alec hoped this sounded more convincing to Magnus than it did in his head.

He hadn't lied though. Alec can't remember a time when the elevator hadn't been broken.

"Well, looking at your abs, those stairs must have atleast one benefit", Magnus winked at him after letting his eyes roam from Alec's head to his toes and suddenly Alec remembered that he, in fact hadn't had time to get dressed yet so he stood there, only dressed in sweat pants.

His face turned atleast as red as Jace's after the jewelry incident, if not redder and in a sudden panic he turned around and slammed the door shut.

_I'm so fucking screwed_

Alec managed to avoid Magnus the whole week.

Well, almost.

When they went to clear their mailbox at the same time on Thursday, Magnus didn't do anything at first except for moving to the side so Alec had more room. Alec had relaxed visibly until Magnus suddenly slammed the door of his box shot and asked "How are we today, Alexander?" in a cheerful way.

That made Alec flinch and almost drop his mail.

"Good, thanks...Bye", was all he had said before closing his own box, turning around and without a look back going up to his apartment.

He had never felt more like an idiot than those past days.

In his lunch break the next day, Alec pulled his phone out of his bag, opened google and typed "good birthday gifts for little sisters".

Of course the results were laughable.

_No, I don't want to get matching tattoos with her, thanks._

Alec had one tattoo. On his neck. Jace is a tattoo artist so he'd gotten it for free. He had chosen to get it done on his neck because he's got a birthmark there, in the shape of a banana. His mother used to tell him it's from the curse but he suspected that she only said that to make the mark seem cooler and less...ugly.

His scrolling came to a sudden halt when his eyes caught sight of something big and colourful.

A flower bouquet.

_Now that's something,_ Alec smiled triumphantly.

He clicked onto the picture and was linked to a page called "Downworlds rose". Apparently it was a flower shop located in Brooklyn that made bouquets for all kinds of occasions.

Alec dialed the number and after three rings the phone was answered with a sneery "Yes, hello, Downworlds rose. You're speaking with Raphael."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in irritation but promptly switched on his best customer service voice and said "Lightwood speaking. I wanted to know if you sell single bouquets as well or just the WHOLE thing like for weddings."

He could hear the fed up sigh all the way through the speaker, followed by a "Work with flowers, he said. It's fun, he said. Now look at me."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you. Yes, we sell single bouquets. You gotta come in personally to pick the flowers you want because I'm not gonna list and describe them all to you. We have a lot."

Alec smiled. This Raphael dude sounded as fed up with his job as he was.

"Okay, thank you for your help. Have a good day", he said and just heard a muffled "you too" before the call was ended.

When he entered the lobby later that night, the first thing he noticed was that the "out of order" sign on the elevator was missing.

Since his day had been rather pleasant, Alec stepped into the elevator. Just seconds before the doors closed, a figure slipped in.

"Alexander, what a surprise."

Alec closed his eyes in defeat.

"Hi, Magnus."

"Oh, are we talking suddenly?", Magnus asked and put his hand on his chest as if he was shocked.

Instead of answering, Alec reached past Magnus to press onto the button to their floor.

Number 3.

The elevator started going up and the men stood in silence.

Just as the sign said they'd past the 2nd floor, Magnus turned to him swiftly.

"You know, if I did something to upset you or you're just an assh-", he started but the elevator suddenly stopped and as if that wasn't bad enough did the lights go off as well.

Alec was trapped in a fucking elevator.

With the person he might or might not have enchanted to be in love with him.

"Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic", he groaned in annoyance and slipped down to the floor, his knees pulled up and head hanging between them.

"Oh, I'm sure you're bothered. Now you can't flee from me anymore", Magnus started. "Must suck to be confronted with what you hate."

Alec snapped his head up. "Hate? What would I hate?"

Magnus made a dismissing sound and settled down as well on the other side of the elevator.

"I'm a man and I wear make up and nail polish. I have a pride pin on my jacket. You don't have to love it but you certainly don't have to-"

Alec moved forward to where he assumed was Magnus seated and put his hands on the other mans shoulders to bring him to stop. Atleast he hoped they were his shoulders.

"Magnus, hey. I'm not homophobic or biphobic on that matter. I'm gay", he exclaimed in an attempt to calm Magnus down.

"Oh", Magnus breathed out and Alec felt his muscles relax under his hands.

"And I don't care if you wear make up or nail polish,if your hair is pink, purple or blue or if you wear see through shirts", he added, screwing on the rules.

No damn curse is ever gonna make him let other people live in the assumption he hates them. Even Magnus.

Especially Magnus.

A lot quieter he added "I quite like all those things actually."

Magnus heard him anyway. "What? Why would you avoid me and run away from me, every chance you get?", he asked and his voice was filled with confusion.

Alecs hands that had been on Magnus arms until now, reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out to turn on the flashlight.

"That way I actually see what I'm touching", he explained with a lopsided smile.

_Shit._

_Not again._

In a sudden panic, Alec scooted back away from Magnus till his back hit the wall.

Magnus must've noticed that sudden movement and scooted closer to rest a hand carefully onto Alecs knee.

"Hey, are you okay? Alexander, talk to me", his voice was filled with warmth and kindness and Alecs chest pulled together painfully because this man in front of him...he had so many characteristics that Alec always imagined the man of his dreams to have and somehow that man existed and sat there in front of him with welcoming, warm eyes that sparkled almost cat like in the phone lightened space. That man existed but Alec couldn't be sure he was real.

"I keep smiling at you", Alec said resigned. He was tired of avoiding Magnus, tired of this curse, tired of being miserable.

"And?", Magnus furrowed his brows in confusion and settled himself directly next to Alec.

"And I really shouldn't. Like REALLY shouldn't. But you- There's something about you that makes me lose control", Alec murmured, his head turned to the side so he directly looked at Magnus.

Magnus studied his face for a moment and whatever he searched for, Alec didn't know.

"What if you...", Magnus leaned closer, his breath tickling in Alec's face, "...lost control? Would that be so bad?", he asked quietly.

Alec wanted to kiss Magnus.

He really, really wanted to.

And Magnus didn't help either. The way he sat, almost laid there with his maroon colored silk button up, the first few buttons unbuttoned, necklaces wound around his neck that shone in the dim light and his tight white jeans that clung tightly on all the right places.

Alec wasn't sure if this was all a dream. If Magnus was a dream.

All he knew was that he wanted to stay in this elevator forever if it meant having Magnus close. Screw the curse.

"Yes," Alec whispered, "that would be bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to give away too much but malec play truth or dare and...things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of the longest things I've ever written and I hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> Live tweeting as usual with #enchantedfic if you want, please tag me @ lightwcods because twitter doesn't show me all the tweets :/
> 
> Also I apologize for any mistakes, I'm not perfect at english and don't have a beta reader.

With great effort, Alec pulled himself together and away from Magnus to press the SOS-Button of the Elevator.

With a sigh he waited for a response. A reaction. Just anything to distract him.

_Pull yourself together, dammit. You barely know the guy anyway._

Thankfully his prayers had been answered and a quiet voice, barely audible through the ancient speaker said “Hello, Underhill speaking. I’m guessing this damn elevator isn’t working again after all?”

“Hi, yes. This is Alec from apartment 24. Me and Magnus from apartment 26 seem to be stuck. The elevator just stopped between floor 2 and 3 and as if that isn’t bad enough did the lights die as well.”

Alec heard a click and assumed Underhill, the housekeeper, informed whoever was responsible for the elevator about his and Magnus’ situation.

Just moments later Underhill was back. 

“Sorry, man. This could take a while. It’s rush hour and the electrician is stuck in traffic”, he updated Alec.

_Maybe my prayers haven’t been answered after all._

Alec groaned, sneered a “thank you” into the speaker and turned around in time to see Magnus stand up, the elevator still only lit up by Alec’s phone flashlight.

“Do I wanna know?”, Magnus asked and somehow he managed to the statement sound optimistic.

“Not really”, Alec grumbled. “We’re stuck for an unknown amount of time. Worker’s stuck in traffic.”

With a sigh, he settled down again and Magnus followed.

“Hey now, is it that bad being stuck with me?”, Magnus asked in a fake offended tone.

He leaned closer conspirically and whispered “Or is it because you’re not allowed to smile, Mr Grumpy Cat?”

Alec furrowed his brows and promptly Magnus snickered.

“How about we play a game? To pass the time?”, Magnus added after receiving a disapproving look.

Alec wanted to say no. He really did. But then Magnus, who still leaned close, looked at him with puppy eyes and Alec’s only human so-

“Okay, let’s play something. But not-”

“Truth or dare!!”

Alec groaned in defeat and Magnus hit him playfully on the shoulder.

“Come on, pretty boy. This’ll be fun. And remember, we’re in an elevator so I’ll adjust my questions and dares to that”

“Which means…?”

“That I’d maybe ask different things if we were in a different, more private place”, Magnus said in a low tone and Alec almost choked on air.

“I’ll start, I want truth”, he eventually said.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and adjusted his seating position into a more comfortable one. 

Which meant his legs outstretched and slightly, just slightly, touching Alec’s.

“Okay...are you single?”

“Yes. Truth or dare?”

“Also truth.”

“Are you seeing someone?”

“Well yes, Alexander. Right now I’m seeing you with my own two eyes. Even though the light is rather bad.”

Alec rolled his eyes and pinched himself slightly in the hand to prevent the corners of his mouth to betray him again.

“You know that’s not what I meant. Anyway…”

It went like that for some time. 

They asked harmless questions about family and friends. Alec told Magnus about Izzy,Jace and Maia, while he got to know of Magnus’ friends Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael who he described as his family.

Magnus then wanted to know if Alec was happy with his job.

“No, I’m not”, was his truthful answer.

“Why are you doing it then?”, Magnus asked and he sounded so genuinely interested and looked once more like comfort in person, all snuggled up across him that Alec momentarily forgot it was his turn to ask.

Instead he confessed “Because I can smile without fear.”

“Fear of what?”

“It’s your turn”, Alec remembered. “What do you pick?”

He heard Magnus sigh.

“Dare.”

A sudden intention following, Alec blurted out “ I dare you to tell me if you have feelings for someone.”

He caught Magnus off guard with that.

The way he sat up straighter and touched his ear cuff in a nervous manner gave it away.

“Uhm...no I don’t”, he said and Alec didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

“But I think I could start having them if I got to know the person better”, Magnus added quietly.

Alec heard it anyway and when his head shot up, his eyes met Magnus and somehow all air was knocked out of his lungs.

_Does that mean he IS the one?_

_How do I find out?_

Magnus cleared his throat and murmured “Why can’t you smile at people? Why is it so bad when you smile at anyone? At me? Why don’t you let yourself lose control?”

Alec didn’t answer at first.

He didn’t know if he should.

“I’m curs-”, he was cut off by the elevator cabin jolting back to live and the lights turning on with a flicker.

Both men were too caught off guard to say or do anything at first.

The doors opened as if nothing happened and in front of them stood who Alec recognized as Underhill and the Guy who fixed the elevator.

Alec and Magnus became aware of how close they were sitting still and dove apart and in a standing position at once.

Underhill considered both of them with a smirk and Alec felt his cheeks heating up.

“Uhm...thank you for getting us out,” Alec murmured and went past the men, rushing to his apartment door.

He heard fast steps behind him and fumbled out his key with shaking hands, hoping he’d get it out before Magnus had reached him.

_Was the universe ever on his side, though?_

“Alexander,” he felt Magnus hand on his shoulder and hated himself for flinching under the touch.

Magnus let go off him immediately and Alec turned around, looking at him with what he thought, pleading eyes.

“I can’t, Magnus. I’m sorry. Just-”, Alec reached his hands forward, wanting to touch Magnus somewhere, anywhere.

He pulled back last second though and without looking back he opened his door and closed it behind him, collapsing behind it.

***

Alec hadn’t slept at all that night. He threw himself around the bed, nestling with the sheet, feeling too hot yet too cold.

Whenever he closed his eyes, Magnus devastated expression and the fact that he was the cause of that devastation, came to haunt Alec and he had to fight back tears.

_I almost told him about it. I WANTED to tell him about the curse...but I can’t_

He gave up on sleeping when the first strips of sunlight crept through his grey curtains and lightened his bedroom.

With bare feet he made his way to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower in hopes of it melting the inner coldness away that Alec was feeling.

It didn’t work. 

With a sigh he realized that it was Saturday. Izzy’s birthday.

“Fuck”, he muttered.

_She deserves better than having me, the mood killer, on her party. Especially today._

After making himself a cup of coffee and forcing down a slice of toast, he got dressed and once again made his way to the Downworlds Rose, hoping the first thing he saw would just scream Isabelle’s name.

Since Alec was quite tall, the walk to the shop was a quick one.

He pushed the mint green door open and was hit with the smell of flowers and potting compost. 

The shop had looked small from the outside, the glass front covered with lots and lots of bouquets and arrangements but the inside was huge. 

Dark brown wooden floor contrasted the also mint green walls and everywhere Alec looked, he saw flowers.

Each different than the other.

It must’ve been atleast 2 dozen.

Hidden behind a counter he heard someone talking to himself in a sneery voice, Alec recognized as the one he also had heard on the phone.

_Raphael...where have I heard that name before?_

He walked into his direction and to say the man looked annoyed about the early customer was an understatement.

Raphael was a very pale man, a hint shorter than Alec but no less intimidating.

“Jesus, why are you up so early? It’s Saturday!”, he exclaimed when Alec reached him.

“Yeah uh...couldn’t sleep anymore. I came to get a bouquet for my sister. It’s her birthday”, Alec explained.

“Ah, the man from the phone. Come with me, I already made some earlier”, Raphael started walking further back into the shop and Alec couldn’t help but be mesmerized by it.

He’s never really been a flower man but the obvious love and care that’s put into the shop and the flowers touched him in a weird way.

“Are you the owner of the shop?”

Raphael snorted and stopped at a table full of bouquets.

“Me? No. I just work here. The boss is rarely here in person though. He’s responsible for the greenhouses and for ordering the decorations and all that”, Raphael explained and his gaze turned softer when he talked about his boss in a way that made Alec realize there’s more behind their relationship than boss and employee. They’re friends.

“Anyway, let’s go back to the bouquets!”, he exclaimed and promptly presented Alec all kinds of bouquets, explaining the flower kind, its meaning and just the general message it’s supposed to convey.

Alec ended up with a bouquet containing the stargazer lily, yellow and gold lilies and tulips, which meant encouragement, good health and healing and of course enduring love.

He was quite happy with it.

Just as Raphael and he made his way to the counter, he followed a sudden intuition and said “You don’t happen to have flowers that I could use for an apology?”

Raphael stopped moving at once, looked at Alec and turned left with quick steps.

Alec didn’t know whether to follow or not so he stayed put and waited for Raphaels return.

He didn’t have to wait long though. 

Raphael returned with a slightly smaller but just as beautiful bouquet of pink, red and pale pink peonies, raised his eyebrows at Alec in a silent question for approval.

“It’s perfect, thank you”, he said and put as much warmth and gratitude into his words as possible to even out the fact that he didn’t change his emotionless expression.

He didn’t lie though, the flowers were beautiful and he hoped Magnus would like them and more importantly the meaning behind them.

“I attached a card to both so you can write a little something for the receiving person”, Raphael said and ripped Alec out of his thoughts.

He thanked him again, paid, not without a little tip to which Raphael slightly blushed and left the shop.

Back home, the first thing he did, was putting isabelle’s arrangement into a vase with fresh water, as Raphael had advised him.

Then he grabbed a pen and stared at the card on Magnus’ bouquet.

_I’m sorry for behaving like a dick, normally I’m nice. I just don’t know if you’re cursed or the love of my life, please don’t hate me?_

Alec scoffed at himself and after a moment he wrote down

**You deserve someone who smiles at you,**

**Someone who’s deserving of being at the receiving end of yours,**

**I’m sorry.**

**-A**

He attached the note onto one of the flowers and opened his door cautiously.

Nobody seemed to be around.

On tiptoes Alec crept over to Magnus door and once again attached the whole bouquet to the door handle so no one could just take it away.

Alec thought about ringing the doorbell and running away just so Magnus would notice right away but...Alec didn’t even know if Magnus was home.

Thinking about it, Magnus never told him, what he’s doing for a living.

_I bet he’s doing something involving people. Something that makes others happy. Interacting with them face to face._

  


Alec went back to his apartment and started getting out the ingredients for Izzy’s cake.

He hadn’t ever told anyone but if there wasn’t a curse, Alec would want to own his own bakery with cakes, cupcakes,...just all kinds of baked goods.

Isabelle’s favorite is one of his own recipes; dark chocolate cake with a pinch of cinnamon, nougat frosting and strawberries inside.

He never told her of his dream, though.

She worried enough about him and his not so freely chosen isolation.

Her girlfriend and Clary always tried to tone down the couply affections and pda when he was around so he felt less single and bitter.

Alec appreciated the effort but...there was only so much his sister could do.

After putting his apron on, Alec prepared the dough and cut the strawberries, mixed both together and put them into the cake mould.

Lastly he set himself an alarm and put the cake into the oven.

Alec’s kitchen was small, especially considering how tall he was but he loved it anyway. It contained everything he needed to bake and occasionally cook and if he’s being honest, this is the only place where he’s 100% coordinated and not clumsy ever.

His family had often offered him to help search and pay for a bigger kitchen, but he always refused. 

Alec took a quick glance on the clock on his wall and made his way to his closet.

After considering his clothes for a moment, he picked a tale green button up that was cut off at the elbows and black jeans. 

Izzy had messaged him and Jace earlier, saying that she wanted to go to the Pandemonium club for celebrations, so Alec decided he wouldn’t need a jacket.

Gladly, Maia was also friends with his sister so she was invited as well and he could update her on the whole situation.

Her and Alec aren’t that big on dancing, unlike Jace and Isabelle who loved to drag their significant others onto the dance floor.

The drawer still open, Alec’s gaze fell onto the necklaces and rings Izzy gifted him over the years. She had made it a ritual to gift every family member a piece of her new collection before every launch and she refused to stop.

Feeling inspired, Alec pulled out a long but thin silver necklace that had a little arrow charm attached to it, as well as a shorter one, also silver, that had little chains wound into each other.

After a short hesitation he slid a ring onto his finger in which Isabelle had engraved an “L” for Lightwood and had promptly titled it the Family ring after giving it to him, his mother and Jace.

The timer for his cake went off and ripped him out of his thoughts.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, a quite, almost hesitant knock on his door made him turn around and look through the peephole.

His heart skipped a beat.

In front of his door stood Magnus.

Holding his flower bouquet in hands, bobbing up and down his feet nervously.

Alec opened his door only a tiny bit and said in a forced calm voice “Hi uhm...I just came out of the shower and I’m having a cake in the oven that’s about to burn. Right now’s kind of a bad time.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows in question and Alec closed the door further as he noticed how Magnus tried to look inside.

“I didn’t mean to bother you just...thank you for the flowers and-”, Magnus considered what to say next “yeah just, thank you for the flowers. I’m sorry for...interrupting you in your preparations for your date”, he finished and swiftly turned around, making his way to the door.

Alec furrowed his brows.

“Date? No, Magnus, it’s not-”, Alec began, still mostly hidden behind the door.

“Save it, Alexander. Hope you’ll have fun”, Magnus interrupted him in a, for him untypical, cold voice and shut his door with a loud, hard bang.

Alec shut his door, took a deep breath and went to take out the cake.

The coldness inside him, he had tried so hard to fight back and ignore was back and strong as ever.

Alec didn’t want to be the cause for Magnus’ negative feelings.

He wanted to be the cause of Magnus being happy and make him laugh, receiving winks and-

Hold up.

Alec shook his head.

_That’s not how you should think, man,_ Alec thought to himself, wrapped the cake in a box, grabbed the flowers and made his way to Izzy’s place.

  


***

Before hitting up the club, Isabelle hosted a family dinner at her and Clary’s place.

The food tasted surprisingly good so Alec suspected, Clary had done the main part in it.

Izzy’s cooking skills were rather...laking.

Isabelle had been extatic over the flowers as well as over the cake and Maryse had to convince her to eat the cooked meal before going for the cake.

They had shared a relaxed meal, everyone updating the others about more or less important things in their lives.

Clary had news about getting to host an art gallery next month. She had been so happy and excited about it, making everyone at the table be equally is as excited and congratulating her.

Alec didn’t miss the loving glances Isabelle shot at her girlfriends way the whole time, as well as rubbing her thumb encouragingly over their intertwined hands and it made that familiar sting in his heart return.

With caked filled stomachs they made their way to the club, not before asking Maryse repeatedly if she really didn’t want to join in.

“You kids go have fun, I’m too old for this”, she had said while hugging everyone goodbye.

“Besides”, she added with a wink. “Someone has to stay sober and collect you all in case you get a little too thirsty”

The club was in the middle of Brooklyn, not too far from Isabelle’s place, so they decided to go by foot.

Alec took that opportunity and gave Maia a sign to walk a little behind the others so they could have a private talk.

He didn’t want to possibly overshadow the other’s good mood but knew better than to hide it from Maia because she’d be outraged at him keeping things from her.

So he told her.

About the elevator accident.

How he almost lost control, how he had again smiled at Magnus, about the game, how he had almost told Magnus about the curse, about him buying apology flowers and lastly about the conversation earlier.

After Alec had ended his monologue, not being interrupted by his friend even once, Maia turned to him and hit him on the arm.

“You stupid idiot!”, she had half screamed, toning it down barely not to alert the others.

Alec rubbed his arm in pain and shock.

“Ow! What did I do? Well, besides the obvious”, he asked in irritation.

“You missed all the obvious signs that he’s not cursed”, she exclaimed in frustration.

Alec stopped walking at once.

Frozen in shock he asked “What?”

“Well, in the elevator he said that he doesn’t have feelings for someone, but he COULD. Meaning he’s not into you but he could develop feelings once you’re not acting like a dumbass anymore. Before he obviously was pissed at you for ignoring him. Pissed doesn’t scream cursed. Lastly he didn’t stop you from going on your date earlier. A cursed person would try and do everything to stop you from going, probably starting to cry and begging you to choose them or some crap”, Maia finished.

“Have you never read any fairy tales?”, she added and kept walking, leaving Alec standing on the boardwalk.

“Fuck”, Alec muttered under his breath.

Had he really been this blind and dumb?

Alec snapped out of his frozen state and closed up to Maia, whispering nervously into her ear “But even if he is the one, what if I screwed it all up now and he...doesn’t want me anymore?”

They had reached the club meanwhile and before going in, following the others, she replied with a cocky smile “Only one way to find out”

Alec really didn’t want to go partying anymore now.

He’d much rather run the whole way home to Magnus, knock his door down and-

_And then what? Explain everything to him? Asking him out on a date?_

“Alec, come on!”, Isabelle called out and he pulled himself together, following his friends into the club.

_My maybe soulmate can wait. For now._

***

Jace had reserved a table in advance, knowing the club is one of the most popular ones in the city and getting a good table spontaneously is nearly impossible.

The Pandemonium was huge, sparkling lights hanging down the high ceiling and lounge sofas covered in red velvet fabric standing right and left, giving enough room to dance.

The group got seated in one of the lounges by a waitress who promptly asked if and what they’d like to drink.

Isabelle and Clary ordered themselves cocktails and beer for Maia, Alec and Jace.

Isabelle nudged Alec lightly and said with a huge smile “I’m so happy you’re wearing my jewelry. It looks so good on you! I hope you’re not just wearing it for me though, but because you want to”, she added.

He smiled at his sister and nudged her back.

“I promise, I’m not wearing it for or because of you”, he hesitated before he added “Let’s say, I felt inspired”

The others who had listened to the encounter looked at him curiously, except for Maia, who smiled at him knowingly.

“ Just say I inspired you, bro”, Jace said with a playful smirk. “We all know it.”

Maia, who sat next to him, hit Jace lightly on the shoulder, knowing Alec would do it if there wasn’t a table between them.

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be _someone_ , Jace. It can also be something”, Clary contemplated.

Luckily for Alec, their drinks were served at that moment, distracting the others from their debate.

Jace suddenly remembered this, in his opinion, funny story about a customer wanting a tattoo on his ass but forgetting about the fact that he has to uncover his ass for that. The blonde broke out into laughter as he tried to imitate the customers face and how the poor boy was trying his best not to freak out.

“I invited him for a coffee and I’m not sure, but I think it was a date”, he ended his story, got up and asked, totally unfazed to the others shocked faces “Does anyone else want a refill?”

Although Alec’s not that much of a drinker, since he’s a bit of a lightweight and he doesn’t like the state of drunkenness and the beer in front of him was his 2nd and mostly untouched, he stood up and accompanied his brother.

As he and Jace reached the bar, he leaned close to his brother, a smug grin on his face.

“Date, huh?”

Jace snorted and ordered the drinks, adding shots for the both of them.

“Yes, a date. The guy’s cute, y’know? Nerdy but cute”, Jace explained, slurring just slightly.

“He invited me to the movies to watch the new spiderman movie, isn’t that adorable?”, he added and giggled. He deadass _giggled._

The bartender placed the drinks in front of them and before downing one of the shots, Alec mumbled “Uhu, really adorable”

He and Jace downed the shots one after one and Alec stubbornly ignored the voice in his head, telling him to take it easy.

They made their way back to the table and just as he was about to get seated again, something caught his eyes.

Or rather someone.

Magnus.

He was here and he was dancing.

Alec almost tripped while staring at the man like he was the first human being Alec had ever seen.

At that moment it felt like it though.

It seemed like Magnus was dancing by himself, atleast there was no one around him, trying to match his dancing style.

Maybe because he was dancing absolutely breathtakingly.

He moved his whole body to the rhythm of the music and with the grace and elegance he did it, it looked like he was flowing.

“Alec, are you okay?”, Isabelle touched his arm and looked at him worriedly.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost”, Jace added drily.

“I- There’s just someone I know”, Alec said and sat down heavy heartedly.

Maia turned around, following his gaze, promptly turning back and blurting out “Is that _him_?”

Everyone’s eyes were on Alec so he closed his eyes, took a breath and explained “This is my new neighbour, Magnus. Long story short; I smiled at him twice and he’s not in love with me. Maia thinks he’s the _one_.”

For a moment there was stunned silence around the table.

Then everyone turned to look at Magnus, turning back to him right after and simultaneously shouting “Go, talk to him!”

He scowled at them halfheartedly before making his way over to Magnus.

Alec’s heart pounded so loud in his chest, he was positive Magnus could hear it too.

As soon as the other man laid eyes on Alec, he stopped dancing and looked at him.

“Alexander? What are you-”, he started softly.

Then with a harder voice “Where’s your date?”

Alec looked at Magnus intensely, took a step closer to him, asking for permission.

Magnus didn’t back away, so Alec didn’t either.

“I don’t have a date. Never did. It’s my sisters birthday and we’re here to celebrate”, he explained.

“We?”, Magnus asked suspiciously.

“My brother, my sisters girlfriend and my best friend”, Alec listed and pointed to their table, hoping it’d make them stop gawking into their direction.

Everyone turned away, embarrassed, except for Maia who gave him a thumbs up before turning away, giving the men privacy.

Magnus considered him for a moment.

“So, no date?”

Alec shook his head, “No. No date”

“Alexander, what do you-”, Magnus started but Alec interrupted him.

He had to get this out.

“You want to know why I didn’t smile at you?”, he asked.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in shock but stayed silent otherwise, waiting for Alec to continue.

“There’s this legend in my family. I’m not gonna explain the whole thing to you so the most important part is, I’m cursed.”

“You’re…”

“I’m cursed to make everyone I smile at, fall in love with me. Minus family members. I’ve been told this since...forever. I’ve been doing a good job so far, y’know?”, he continued and unknowingly stepped forward.

“But then-”

“Then you smiled at me”, Magnus added together and stepped closer himself.

“And you thought, I’m spelled now to...to be in love with you. That’s why you avoided me and panicked so much.”

Alec exhaled air, he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“Yeah. I don’t know why but...it was so hard not to smile at you. I just kept on doing it unconsciously. I _wanted to_ but…”, he said, leaving the sentence unfinished.

“I got your flowers”, Magnus switched topics and Alec realized how close they were.

The other man suddenly wound his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Dance with me”, he whispered and who was Alec to deny him?

He placed his hands on Magnus back, holding him close and feeling the fabric of his satin shirt, shining silver in the lights of the club.

Magnus inspected Alec’s necklaces, his fingers faintly touching his neck, making the hairs there stand up.

Alec’s breath hitched.

“I obviously didn’t fall for you head over heels. Although...if you didn’t act like an asshole so many times, I could’ve”, Magnus murmured.

“You could’ve…?”, Alec’s heart beat to the rhythm of the music.

“I could’ve fallen for you...”

Alec felt like someone had thrown ice water into his face.

He started to pull back but Magnus kept him in place.

“...fully. I tried to stop myself from developing a serious crush on you but...you make it hard.”

“I...what?”, Alec must’ve misunderstood Magnus.

“Alexander, you’re sending peonies, pink, pale pink and deep red, meaning ‘romance’, ‘sorry’ and ‘respect’. And you expect a man to stay unbothered by that?”, Magnus smiled at him.

Alec felt himself blush, not telling Magnus that the flowers were only meant to stand for apologies, being far too relieved that the other man liked the gesture.

“I’m glad you feel that way”, he said warmly.

“Anyway, about that curse…”, Magnus began and let his fingers trail down Alec’s back, making shivers wander down his spine.

“Yes?”, he tried to sound unbothered but looking at Magnus smug face, it didn’t work.

“Since I was able to resist your smile, what does that mean? Am I the prince charming whose kiss will break the curse?”, he asked jokingly, not that he hit the nail on the head.

Alec looked at him intensely, not knowing how to answer.

He didn’t want to make Magnus feel pressured, or worse, forced.

Apparently his silence had been enough for Magnus to understand.

“Oh”, he said, realization spreading on his face.

“Yes, oh”, Alec said and probably for the first time ever he let himself smile.


End file.
